It has been previously proposed to incorporate a protective glove into a waste collection bag so that pet droppings, other unpleasant waste material or touch-sensitive specimens (e.g. crime scene evidence) can be hand-picked from the ground and collected inside the bag in a sanitary manner with the user's hand protected by the glove. Examples of such bag-glove combinations can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,188, 5,301,806, 5,438,708, 5,704,670, 6,050,726, 6,116,668, 6,237,971, 6,539,549, 8,641,108 and USD445963; and in Published U.S. Patent Applications US20080244807, US20100084880. Other reference combining bags or containers with pickup gloves or other collection/cleanup tools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,536,132, 6,832,796, 8,672,372 and 9,516,864; and Published U.S. Patent Applications US20120299317 and US20150122822.
However, there remains room for improved and alternative designs.